five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Lille Barro
Introduction Lille Barro (リジェ・バロ, Rije Baro) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "X" - "The X-Axis",as well as the leader of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Personality Lille believes that those on the losing side of a battle do not comprehend and react fast enough, and has a great deal of faith in Yhwach's power, proclaiming that the Soul King Palace was doomed as soon as he arrived. However, he is easily confused and unnerved by things which he does not understand. As the first Quincy to have a Schrift granted to him by Yhwach, Lille considers himself Yhwach's best creation and the man closest to God; to this end, he believes that he cannot be killed by a Soul Reapers Bankai. History Lille was the first Quincy to ever be bestowed a Schrift by Yhwach, which made him the self-proclaimed best creation of the Quincy emperor. At some point, he was also made the leader of the Schutzstaffel. Relationship Sternritter Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sternritter, and as the leader of Yhwach elite guards, the Schutzstaffel, '''Lille as an extremely powerful Quincy. As proven he along with the other '''Schutzstaffel '''were able to defeat Squad 0, and he was later able to fight and pressure the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku, even the Soul Reaper was using Bankai. According to Bazz-B, as a member of the '''Schutzstaffel '''Lille is held in high regard within the Coalition, and as the leader of the '''Schutzstaffel '''it is assumed he is held in higher regard. '''The X-Axis (万物貫通 (ジ・イクサクシス), Ji Ikusakushisu; Japanese for "Piercing Everything"): Lille's rifle can pierce anything he fires at with perfect accuracy. When Lille fires, the rifle does not release a bullet; rather, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result. When Lille has both of his eyes open, he can fully use The X-Axis, which allows his rifle to pierce through whatever he shoots and renders his body intangible. Though the power will only work for a short period of time when Lille's life is in danger during battle, if he opens his eyes a total of three times in a row during a battle, Lille is permitted to keep them open for the entire battle. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Master Marksman: '''Lille is a skilled marksman with his rifle, able to aim directly for his targets' vital spots from a distance while firing rapidly and even snipe down the faraway cities surrounding the Soul King Palace. He also managed to gun down multiple Soul Reapers at various states of injury and fatigue with perfect accuracy from a considerable distance while remaining unnoticed. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Lille possesses considerable reaction speed. During his battle with Shunsui Kyōraku, when the latter attempted to attack him from below with a shadow blade via '''Kageoni, Lille immediately leaped into the air in order to avoid it, something which Shunsui himself noted made Lille the first opponent he had ever faced to dodge such an attack on the first try. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Sternritter and the leader of the Schutzstaffel, Lille posses an immense amount of spiritual energy. As proven as he was able to defeat Squad 0 along with the other Schutzstaffel, and later fought on par with the Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. Spirit Weapon Diagramm (ディアグラム, Diaguramu; German for "Diagram"; Viz "Diagramme"): Lille's favored weapon manifests in the form of a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak. Its forestock is mostly covered in light brown fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilize the rifle against Lille's shoulder and torso. If part of the forestock is cut off or destroyed by an enemy attack, Lille can reform it with the appearance of black metal instead of light brown fur. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Lille can fire bullet-shaped Heilig Pfeil from his rifle. They are powerful enough to destroy the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single shot each. Kirio Hikifune notes that they possess such power due to being composed of highly compressed Reishi. However, they can still be split and deflected if cut by a sufficiently sharp blade. Quincy Vollstandig Jilliel (神の裁き (ジリエル), Jirieru; Japanese for "Judgement of God"): When Lille activates his Quincy: Vollständig, a large Quincy Zeichen ending in fleur-de-lis forms in the air, centered around his left eye. Lille's Quincy: Vollständig takes the form of a large white priestly robe with several holes and eight wings with three holes each covering Lille, who himself gains white lines crossing his face and an oversized Heiligenschein above his head. Lille can alter the appearance of Jilliel to some extent, notably by fraying out the ends of his robe into a skirt-like section while granting himself shoes which each have two long points jutting downward, one at the toes and one at the heel. Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Sternitter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Wandenreich Category:Coalition Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Marksman Category:Immortal Category:Shapeshifting Category:Schutzstaffel Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel